


Down At the Boardwalk

by ladydragon76



Series: Crackalackalicious AUs [18]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, TFs are Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Bluestreak goes to the boardwalk.





	Down At the Boardwalk

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** Post 2007, G1, IDW,  
>  **Series:** Crackalackalicious AUs  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Bluestreak  
>  **Warnings:** TFs are Humans,   
> **Notes:** Reward fic for Flybystardancer! <3 Thank you!!

They weren't supposed to be here, which just made the fact that Bluestreak now had a wristband to ride all the boardwalk rides that much better. He giggled with Bumblebee as Captain Lennox stood hands on hips and a half-suppressed smile on his face.

"The two of you _stay together_ ," the man ordered, serious despite his obvious amusement. "Check your watches." Bluestreak and Bumblebee obediently did. "We meet back right here in two hours. Got it? It's kind of quiet today, so you should be able to get in a few rides if we're lucky."

Beside Lennox, Ironhide crossed his arms over his chest. "No full names and _no_ ," Ironhide narrowed his eyes at Bluestreak, "jabberin' on about anythin'. Just ride the rides and have fun. Got it?"

Bluestreak mimed zipping his lips and nodded as Bumblebee laughed.

Lennox shooed them away. "Go. Have fun so this trip isn't a complete loss."

Bumblebee grabbed Bluestreak by the hand and dragged him away at a jog, and Bluestreak snickered again. Sure, their mission to find the possible Cybertronians they had received intel about had failed, but this was a really good consolation prize. Everyone else was going to be _so_ jealous- if they were allowed to tell.

"Look!" Bumblebee said, pointing even as he pulled Bluestreak toward a line. "A water ride!"

"We'll get wet," Bluestreak warned, but Bumblebee grinned and shrugged.

"That's why we should do it first."

Bluestreak kept checking his watch, wondering how long lines were supposed to take, but once they were finally in the weird log-like boat, it was worth the wait- especially the final drop. Good thing it was warm out, because Bumblebee ducked at the last instant, and Bluestreak ended up soaked and laughed at. It was with good-humor, though, that he shoved Bumblebee toward a new line which was much shorter.

"It's a carousel," Bumblebee said softly and with a smile.

Bluestreak watched, wincing a bit at the noise of the music playing, but for such a simple thing, everyone seemed to be having fun just going in circles. That was when a teenager caught his attention, her cheer, a clang, and her slumped shoulders making Bluestreak curious.

"Look," Bluestreak said pointing to an... arm of sorts and the rings hanging from it for riders to grab. As he and Bumblebee watched, another person grabbed one and chucked it at a brightly colored face toward the back.

"Oh, I see," Bumblebee said and pointed. "You have to throw the ring into the clown's mouth."

"Bet I can do it every throw," Bluestreak said with a smirk. "Dinner dishes for a week."

"Deal!" Bumblebee said and grabbed Bluestreak's hand to shake on it.

Bluestreak hurried to grab a pretty black horse once it was their turn, and Bumblebee scrambled up behind him. They didn't have a chance to grab rings the first time around, but then the carousel gained speed too. Bluestreak gave himself once more around before casting Bumblebee a smirk over his shoulder. The metal ring was slung easily, and the clown's eyes flashed and music chimed out.

Every ring Bluestreak was able to grab went in, making the clown flash and sing, and he and Bumblebee were both laughing by the time they dizzily stumbled off the carousel and back to steady ground. They leaned on one another as they walked back out, Bluestreak getting a few impressed looks and even a thumbs-up.

"Ok, dishes for the week," Bumblebee conceded. A glance at his watch, and he grinned up at Bluestreak. "Just over an hour left, want to try the rollercoaster?"

"Yeah," Bluestreak agreed with a grin and set off. This was the best failed mission he'd ever been on.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more [About Me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?


End file.
